


Untitled

by Ivansher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 紫冰 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “欢迎回来。”
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

冬季杯结束后的某天，紫原突然从冰室的世界消失，冰室进入了阳泉的王牌是另一个人的平行世界，他没有采取任何行动而是接受了事实，装作和这个王牌搭档已久。

冰室以为少了一个后辈自己的世界也不会有多大改变，但其实是自欺欺人。

直到冰室生日那天晚上，阳泉一行人在他家开PARTY。配合着队友的冰室，在众人散去之后终于把最后一丝希望也掐灭了。

最脆弱的时候，冰室应敲门声去开门，只见回到这个世界的紫原站在门口：

“生日快乐，室仔。”

“欢迎回来。”


End file.
